Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a conduction noise filtering circuit, an inverting device, and a compressor, and more particularly, to a conduction noise filtering circuit that improves an inhibition performance of conduction noise, an inverting device including the same, and a compressor.
Description of the Related Art
A modern trend toward the development of technologies that make electrical or electronic devices small, light, high-speed, low-power, etc. has enabled the electrical or electronic devices to be more precisely made. Therefore, the electrical or electronic devices are vulnerable to external obstacles. As a result, when designing devices, developers devise means for inhibiting tolerances and noise to external electromagnetic interferences from being generated.
For example, an inverting device used to control a motor, etc. includes a rectifier that converts a commercial alternating current (AC) voltage into a direct current (DC) voltage through a diode bridge, a switching element, or the like. The inverting device also includes an inverter that converts the converted DC voltage into an AC voltage through the switching element.
The inverting device generates conduction noise, which affects another electronic device through a power line, due to a switching operation of the switching element. Conduction noise that is a kind of Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) noise includes normal mode noise (also referred to as differential mode noise) that shuttles between power lines and common mode noise that conducts electricity between power lines and ground (earth).
An existing conduction noise inhibiting circuit or filter does not sufficiently respond to conduction noise flowing on a power line and does not sufficiently perform a feedback control for attenuating noise. In other words, a level of conduction noise is regulated according to standards of Commite Internationale Special des Perturbations Radioeletriques (CISPR). Therefore, the conduction noise needs to be inhibited to be lower than or equal to an allowable value, but this is not sufficiently achieved.